


So What's the Question? (Tyrus One Shot)

by green_lemonboys



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 36 questions to fall in love, Fluff, Im sleepy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i cant tag, its late, they meet in an airplane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_lemonboys/pseuds/green_lemonboys
Summary: Cyrus is in a flight, losing his mind to boredom. That is, until, the cute boy next to him falls asleep on his shoulder. (A fic based on the 36 questions to fall in love)





	So What's the Question? (Tyrus One Shot)

As Cyrus rolled his head around, trying to combat his stiff neck, he was starting to remember why he wasn’t particularly fond of flights. The long hours, the too-cold air conditioning, the closed space, the cramped seats, he could have gone on forever. And it had only been 30 minutes since take off.

Cyrus groaned inwardly, glad of only one thing, as he looked out the small airplane window at the clouds below. There weren’t that many people in the flight that day, and there was only one other person in his row. A boy with blonde hair who was wearing a grey camo hoodie was fast asleep on the seat next to him. That sight hit him with a twinge of jealousy. He wished he to could sleep away the flight. Instead, he was cursed with staying awake for another 2 hours until he was back home.  _Oh wait,_  Cyrus realised.  _There was an hour drive from the airport after that._  Cyrus hit his head against the back of the seat.

 _Well, might as well listen to some music and read those articles you saved._  Cyrus sighed and reached into his bag, pulling out earphones and plugging them into his phone, clicking on Marina’s new album. He could use some pop beats as he scoured his phone for the articles he had saved for the flight. The synth and piano sound echoed through Cyrus’ head as he clicked on one that read ‘To Fall in Love with Anyone, Do This’.  _Huh, why had he saved that? Didn’t seem like him,_  Cyrus thought but then remembered the premise. Apparently, a psychologist Arthur Aron had done an experiment whereby 2 complete strangers fell in love after asking each other 36 questions.

_Pretty impossible. Like that could happen._

Cyrus opened the article and started reading. He got quite absorbed in the article, the initial experiment being intriguing and the anecdote that followed equally so.  He was so engrossed that he grew oblivious to his surroundings, just waving away the air hostesses politely when they asked him if he needed anything.

He was oblivious, that is, until he felt a weight fall on his shoulder.

Cyrus froze, almost dropping his phone. Slowly, he turned his head to look at his shoulder, brushing against blonde hair.

 _Oh_.

The boy next to him was so deep in sleep that unknowingly, he must have rested his head on Cyrus’ shoulder for some form of support. And Cyrus didn’t really blame him. Airplane seats are uncomfortable.

Cyrus felt weird looking at the sleeping boy, but he couldn’t help it. He was so close, and he smelled really good. _Wow, that was creepy._ Cyrus just kept looking at him, realising to his surprise and his rising heart rate.  _He had freckles. Oh lord. Sound the alarm._

Cyrus tried to stay as still as possible, not wanting to wake up the cute boy. But of course, fate was not on his side. Cyrus moved slightly to adjust his posture, but that ended up disturbing the boy, leading to his blinking around groggily.

“What?” the boy asked, his voice low and deep. He looked around until he made eye contact with Cyrus. Realising the lack of space between them, he soon realised what had happened, his eyes going wide with horror.

“Oh my god, I slept on your shoulder, didn’t I? I am so sorry,” the boy said, moving back, much to Cyrus’ disappointment.

“No, no. It’s okay,” Cyrus said, trying to reassure the boy. “I don’t really care.”

However, the boy moved away, running his hand through his hair. His face had gone red as he avoided looking in Cyrus’ eyes, clearly flustered. Cyrus also felt his cheeks grow warm, but a smirk played at his lips looking at the boy.  _He’s interesting when he’s flustered._

_Focus._

Cyrus cleared his throat and, to try and get the boy to stop freaking out, he grabbed his hand. The boy instantly went quiet, looking up at Cyrus nervously. Cyrus took a breath, perplexed by why he suddenly couldn’t breathe.

_Maybe cuz he was holding the hand of an insanely attractive boy. But that’s just a suggestion._

“It’s okay,” Cyrus said softly, giving the boy’s hand a light squeeze. “You were asleep. Besides, I didn’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” the boy asked nervously.

Cyrus nodded, letting go of his hand. He didn’t want to, but he reminded himself that this was literally the first time that they had spoken. Besides, the longer he held his hand, the more Cyrus began planning their wedding.  _Wait, what?_

Then the boy gave Cyrus a small smile, and he could feel his heart melt into a puddle. He held out a hand to Cyrus.

“I’m TJ.”

Cyrus returned the smile and the handshake. “Cyrus.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while as Cyrus put away his earphones, having a feeling that he wasn’t going to be needing them for the rest of the flight. As he bent down to put them away, he felt TJ tap lightly on his shoulder.

“Is that a pride pin?” he asked curiously.

Cyrus looked down to where TJ was pointing, at the rainbow pin on his denim jacket. He gave a soft laugh, holding up that part of his denim jacket. “Yeah it is.”

“Good to know you’re a supporter.”

“Well, that’s kinda a given considering I’m gay,” Cyrus said nonchalantly. It had taken a while, but Cyrus was now at the point where he was incredibly comfortable in and proud of who he was. He no longer felt too much fear at coming out. But now, with TJ, he did feel a bit nervous.

TJ looked surprised, his eyes going wide. “Oh. Oh! Okay, wow. Cool, um. That’s great.”

“Is that a problem?” Cyrus asked worriedly, rethinking all his life choices.

“What? No no no. Not at all,” TJ said, hurriedly correcting himself. “I’m gay too!”

“Oh!” Cyrus exclaimed, ignoring his heart dancing around. “Me too!”

Cyrus didn’t realise what he had said until he saw TJ’s face morph into one of confusion and amusement. “I already said that, didn’t I?”

“Maybe,” TJ said, laughing. Cyrus shoved him by the shoulder, trying to fight the growing smile on his face.

Silence fell between them again, this time slightly awkward. Cyrus rubbed his hands together, unsure of what to do. He risked sneaking a glance at TJ, only to catch him already looking at Cyrus. They both looked away, blushes creeping onto their cheeks.

“So,” TJ said, drawing the word out. “What were you reading?”

Cyrus looked at him in confusion until he looked down at his phone and realised what TJ meant. “Oh! Just an article.”

“What is it?”

“Well,” Cyrus said, unsure of how TJ would take it. “It’s called ‘To Fall in Love with Anyone, Do This’.”

“Ooh, a romantic are we?” TJ teased, smirking.

“No,” Cyrus said indignantly. “I am just intrigued by the process.”

“What’s the process?”

“Apparently, if you exchange answers to a certain 36 questions, and then stare into each other’s eyes for 4 minutes straight, you can fall in love with a complete stranger.”

TJ raised his eyebrows with a lack of any belief.

“I know, weird right? But apparently, it worked for people.”

“Really?” TJ asked incredulously.

Cyrus just nodded, shrugging. He bent down to pick up his earphones that he had forgotten to put away when TJ asked him about the pin. When he looked back up, TJ was deep in thought.

 _Weird,_  Cyrus thought to himself as he looked at TJ, who was looking off into space.  _I’ve only spoken to him for coming up on 15 minutes and I already feel like I know him._

TJ was silent for a while, leaving Cyrus to just awkwardly stare out of the window, unsure of if he should say anything. An air hostess walked by, glancing towards the two boys with a smile.

“Can I get you two anything?” she asked warmly.

“Could I get a soda?” Cyrus asked. Then he turned towards TJ, tapping him on the shoulder. TJ seemed to come out of his trance.

“You want anything, TJ?”

“What? Uh no, thank you,” TJ said, smiling briefly at the hostess.

“Whatcha thinking ‘bout?” Cyrus asked, resting his elbow on the seat, his head on his hand.

“We should try it,” TJ said, looking at Cyrus.

“Try what? Soda?” Cyrus asked, laughing.

“No, I mean. We should try what that article says,”

Cyrus looked at TJ, smiling in amusement. However, as he saw the unreadable expression on TJ’s face, his smile fell.

“Wait. You’re serious?”

“Yeah,” TJ said, shrugging slightly.

“Why?” Cyrus asked, confused.

“Well, it’s not like there is much to do on this flight. Plus, we’re going on about how it can’t be possible. So let’s prove that just asking each other 36 questions followed by some staring won’t make us fall in love,” TJ said. As he went on speaking, his voice grew soft but almost challenging. After he was done, he looked Cyrus right in the eye, a smirk on his lips.

Cyrus gulped, unable to anything but stare back at TJ. On the one hand, TJ’s idea made sense. They really did have nothing to do, plus they could get to know each other better. And he was firmly of the belief that falling in love wasn’t so simple, so he was safe. However, a small part of him still whispered to him, asking what if? Eventually, Cyrus made up his mind and said, “Let’s do it.”

*

“Okay, so it suggests that we each take turns reading a question and then we both discuss the answers,” Cyrus said, opening his phone to the article. “So, who’s reading the first one?”

“I’ll do it,” TJ said, grabbing the phone.

Cyrus looked down at his phone, his heart beating fast.  _Why was he nervous? It was just some questions._

“Okay. Question one. ‘Given the choice of anyone in the world, who would you want as a dinner guest?’ Hm. Tough one. But I’d have to argue, Shrek.”

“Are you serious?” Cyrus asked with a groan, looking at TJ.

“Fine! Mike Myers.”

“Who’s that?”

“The voice of Shrek.”

Cyrus hit his head on the table in front of his seat, much to TJ’s amusement. “I’ve changed my mind. I no longer want to do this.”

“Aw, come on,” TJ said, poking Cyrus. “Who would you want?”

“Hm. Probably Elton John.”

TJ whistled. “Whoa, high brow guests there, Cyrus.”

“My turn,” Cyrus said, grabbing the phone from TJ. “Question two. ‘Would you like to be famous? In what way?’ Well?” Cyrus asked, turning to TJ.

“Why are you asking me? It’s your turn to answer.”

“Okay, okay! Well, I guess I’d like to be famous. I kinda want to make films,” Cyrus said shyly.

“You do? That’s awesome, Cyrus,” TJ said softly, his face lit up with an encouraging smile.

“Really?” Cyrus asked meekly.

TJ nodded, holding Cyrus’ hand and giving it a squeeze. They sat like that for a moment, holding hands, until TJ let go. He didn’t want to, but he wasn’t willing to push his luck just then.

“I wouldn’t want to be famous. Just doesn’t seem like me. But if I was, I hope it would be for basketball.”

“You play?” Cyrus asked.

“Yeah. Captain of the boys’ team.”

“Whoa,” Cyrus said with a smile. He handed the phone to TJ.

“Your turn.”

TJ sighed, looking down at the article. “Question three. ‘Before making a phone call, do you ever rehearse what you’re going to say? Why?’ Huh.”

He looked at Cyrus. “Wanna answer this at the same time?” he asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Sure,” Cyrus replied with a smirk.

“3, 2, 1… Yes!” they both said at the same time, collapsing into laughter, to the glares of the other passengers.

“I just have to do it, otherwise I don’t remember what to say,” Cyrus said in between laughs.

“Same! Also, I’m nervous that I’ll look like a stuttering fool,” TJ added, covering his mouth with his hand to try and contain his laughs.

Cyrus pointed at TJ. “True.” They both continued to laugh, Cyrus feeling his stomach start to hurt from all of the laughter.

“Okay. I’ll ask,” Cyrus said, as the laughter died down. “Question four. ‘What would constitute a “perfect” day for you?’ Simple. Hanging out with my best friends at the Spoon with baby taters and milkshakes, followed by a marathon of ocean documentaries,” Cyrus said, a smile coming onto his face at the thought of his friends. He had been gone only for two weeks, but it still felt like forever since he had seen Buffy and Andi. They had FaceTimed almost every day, with Andi regaling the group with more of the parents’ stories and Buffy updating them on the girls’ basketball team. He really had missed them, and couldn’t wait to be reunited with them.

“Wow, you had that answer all ready,” TJ said.

“Cuz it’s happened, but they’re the best days. What about you?”

TJ took a minute to think about it before replying, “Just spending the day in my room, rock music playing while I sketch. Maybe even binge Brooklyn Nine Nine.”

“You sketch?” Cyrus asked, surprised.

“Yup. Why? Is it so unexpected?” TJ asked, amused.

“Well, I just saw you as this basketball jock,” Cyrus defended.

“I have layers,” TJ replied, revelling in the way Cyrus groaned at his answer.

“I do not want another Shrek reference out of you.”

“Well, that’s impossible,” TJ said, giggling. Cyrus handed the phone over to TJ.

“Question five. ‘When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?’ Uhhh, I sang last night to myself while I did my laundry, much to my aunt’s disapproval,” TJ said.

“Why was she disapproving?” Cyrus asked, confused.

“Because it was 1 am.”

“Why were you doing laundry at 1 am?!”

“I have my methods,” TJ said very matter-of-factly. “I’ll have you know, my rendition of ‘My Heart Will Go On’ was very melodic and my aunt should have appreciated it.”

Cyrus let out a laugh, pushing TJ by the shoulder. “I feel sorry for your aunt.”

“Hey! I was good! Here, you listen and judge,” TJ said, before launching into an incredibly off-tune and messy rendition of Celine Dion. It may have been absolutely out of pitch, but Cyrus couldn’t help but smile at TJ’s antics, a warm feeling overcoming his heart.  _He may suck at singing, but he was adorable while doing it._

After TJ was done, Cyrus applauded him while TJ dramatically bowed. “Well, there is the answer now. Last time I sang to someone else, was right now.”

“Impressive,” Cyrus laughed.

“What about you?” TJ asked, now turning towards Cyrus.

“Um, last I sang to myself was probably in the morning in the cab while I listened to music on the way to the airport. And I sang to my grandparents in their house because they insisted I ‘display my talents’ to them,” Cyrus replied.

“Wow, you must actually be good then.”

“Not really,” Cyrus said, seeing where the conversation was going and he desperately didn’t want it to go there.

“Come on, Cyrus. You heard me screech through Celine Dion. You can’t be worse than me. Please?” TJ asked, pouting slightly.

Sighing, Cyrus began softly singing ‘When I Was Your Man’ by Bruno Mars, losing himself in it for a while. When he was done, he looked over at TJ who was staring at him, his eyes glazed over, his mouth slightly open, like in a trance. Cyrus, after much internal debate, reached over and shut TJ’s mouth, causing him to wake up.

“Fell asleep?” Cyrus teased, his cheeks warming up at the way TJ was looking at him.

“You sound amazing,” TJ whispered, a small smile on his face.

“Thank you,” Cyrus said, looking back at TJ. They stared at each other for a while, moving closer and closer almost imperceptibly. After a while, TJ gulped and handed over the phone to Cyrus. “Your turn.”

Cyrus shook his head slightly. “Um. Yeah,” he said, taking the phone. “Question six. ‘If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?’ I guess I’d retain the body,” Cyrus said, thinking for a moment after reading the question. “You?”

“Honestly, same. You’d keep the wisdom of old age while you have the ravishing looks of a 30-year-old,” TJ replied with a chuckle.

“Okay,” TJ said, looking over Cyrus’ shoulder to read the next question. “Question seven. ‘Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?’ Yeesh, that grew dim.”

Cyrus laughed a bit, reading over the question himself. “Well?”

“And the answer is no, I don’t like thinking about death,” TJ said, his smile dropping a bit.

“Me neither. I don’t have a hunch either. But I’d hope it’s painless,” Cyrus said, smiling at TJ reassuringly.

“Question eight,” Cyrus read out next. “Oh. ‘Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common.’ Huh. Okay, I guess this one is one we discuss then,” Cyrus said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I guess,” TJ said, looking confused.

“Okay, so, we both seem to be 16,” Cyrus said, taking a guess at TJ’s age.

“Which is correct,” TJ corroborated. “We’re both gay, knowledge previously obtained,” he said, winking at Cyrus.

Cyrus punched TJ lightly in the shoulder. “And if I had to guess, we both have impeccable fashion choice,” he said, indicating to their outfits. Cyrus was wearing a dark green button-down shirt with some small dots and TJ was in his grey camo hoodie.

TJ looked approvingly at Cyrus. “That’s it, we’re friends. No one else compliments my fashion,” he said with a laugh.

 _Just friends?_  Cyrus’ brain teased him, much to his chagrin.

TJ took the phone for the next question. “Question nine. ‘For what in your life do you feel most grateful?’ Whoa. Um, for me, I guess I’m most grateful for having the sister and mother I do. My mom has been doing everything herself for a while now, and she still is one of the best people I know. And my sister is a pain in the ass sometimes, but she’s always had my back,” TJ said, his voice cracking slightly.

Cyrus smiled softly, holding TJ’s shoulder. “That’s really nice, TJ.”

TJ looked back up at Cyrus, his eyes misty. “Well, that got emotional and deep, huh? What about you?”

Cyrus looked ahead. “Probably my friends. Buffy, Andi and Jonah. They’ve always had my back and have helped me do so many things, They’re always there for me, we’re all there for each other. And I know that, whatever happens, I will always have them,” Cyrus said, feeling his eyes fill up.

TJ grabbed Cyrus’ hand that was on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. They sat in silence as they both composed themselves. Cyrus smiled up at TJ comfortingly before taking the phone. “Question ten. ‘If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?’ I don’t think I would want to change much. Maybe I’d ask my parents to not split up, but then again, that turned out alright,” Cyrus said. “You?”

“I’d get my dad to stay,” TJ said, his voice taking on a bitter tone. “I’m sorry, that was not good.”

“No, no. It was an honest answer. Don’t say sorry,” Cyrus said, reassuring TJ.

“I know that it isn’t my fault, but as a kid, it plagued me every night. And, I don’t know, if I could change anything, I’d want to make sure that I wouldn’t go through that.”

“And that’s perfectly okay.”

“Well, this is getting serious real fast, huh?” TJ said, laughing a bit to alleviate the tension. “Let’s see the next question.”

Cyrus turned the phone toward TJ who read, “Question eleven. ‘Take four minutes and tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible.’ Oh boy,” TJ said, rubbing his hands together. “We are in for a ride.”

Cyrus moved back, resting against the back of his seat, giving TJ space. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“So, I have a sister named Amber. She’s like a year or so older than me. I live in Greenpark, like an hour from the airport where we’re landing, and that’s where I grew up. Our mom and dad used to fight a lot, but he never hurt her or anyone of us. One day, he left to go for a walk for an hour, and he’s like 8 years late. My mom was devastated, but she took care of us and did everything herself. I go to Salt Lake High School, captain of the boys’ basketball team. My sister and I also started working when we became 14 to support our mom. I work at a kids’ gym as an instructor. Around 8th Grade, I found out that I have a learning disability, dyscalculia. Its like dyslexia but with numbers. I found out I was gay around then too, when I realised I had a crush on my friend Marty. I’m out to most of my friends and my family. It was scary at first but now I’m proud of it. I had gone to meet my aunt, which is why I am on this flight, where I met you.” TJ finished his speech, looking back at Cyrus. “How long did that take?”

“Still 15 seconds to spare,” Cyrus said, impressed.

“Come on, now your turn.”

“Okay,” Cyrus said, thinking over things before starting. “My mom and dad are both shrinks. When I was seven, they got a divorce. And then both ended up marrying shrinks again. So, I am being parented by four mental health professionals. But, it could be worse. My parents are on good terms with each other, despite their constant nags at the other. I met Buffy and Andi in 2nd Grade and we became instant best friends. In 7th Grade, I got a girlfriend, and she was almost exactly like me. But, I never seemed to like her in any way other than as a friend. Also, when Andi got together with Jonah, I felt jealous. That’s kinda how I realised that I liked boys. Cuz I liked him. Oh, I’m Jewish too, forgot to mention that. I was visiting my grandparents for two weeks, and now I’m heading back home to great Shadyside.”

After Cyrus was done, TJ whistled. “Damn, Cyrus. That was a lot.”

Cyrus shrugged. “We both just went all out there.”

“We really did,” TJ said with a laugh.

Cyrus turned the phone back to himself. “Okay, let’s move on. Question twelve. ‘If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?’ Easy. The ability to not make a living embarrassment of myself every time I do anything,” Cyrus answered deadpanned.

TJ burst out laughing, trying to cover his mouth and control himself, but to no success. “Wow, Cyrus. You really went there?”

“Only the truth,” Cyrus said, folding his hands.

“Well then, my ability would be to always remind you that you are not an embarrassment,” TJ said with a smile.

“Wait. What?” Cyrus asked, perplexed. “Why?”

“Because,” TJ shrugged. “You’re really cool. So, you deserve someone saying that. And I don’t mind being that person.”

Cyrus blinked in disbelief, a smile growing on his face. His heart was beating fast, and without thinking, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around TJ, hugging him tight. TJ was surprised initially, but soon reciprocated the hug, resting his head on Cyrus’ shoulder. Cyrus couldn’t help but notice how warm he felt wrapped up in TJ’s arms. How safe he felt.

_And this was just set one._

*

“So, set two?” TJ asked after pulling away from Cyrus. Cyrus nodded, looking down at the phone to read the question.

“Question thirteen. ‘If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?’ Hmm. I think I’d want to know why I don’t graduate from an Ivy League College, if I get into one,” Cyrus said, much to TJ’s surprise. “It’s a long story,” Cyrus said after seeing TJ’s expression.

“Well, I’d want to know what happened to this friend of mine named Reed. He just left school one year, never to be heard from again. I don’t know, I just wanna know where and how is he,” TJ answered with a shrug.

TJ took the phone from Cyrus, looking at the next question. “Question fourteen. ‘Is there something that you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?’ I guess I’ve always dreamed of dancing. Like, in a performance. I don’t know, it’s kinda unexpected, but I’ve always wanted to,” he answered, his voice taking on a wistful tone.

“Why haven’t you done it?” Cyrus asked.

“I don’t know, the chance never came. There is a dance team, but since I’m in basketball, I can’t do both.”

Cyrus nodded, pursing his lips slightly. “Well, for me. This is really stupid but, I’ve never done a somersault. Or gone fishing. Or done skateboarding.”

TJ looked up at Cyrus in amusement, a smirk on his face. “Really? Why?”

“Cuz I’m a kugel of a man.”

TJ laughed, leaning against his seat. “You know, they aren’t that hard. If someone taught you, you’d get it.”

“I highly doubt anyone would want to take this at so late a stage,” Cyrus said, gesturing to himself.

“Well, I would do it. If I didn’t live around an hour and a half from where you live,” TJ said, smiling at Cyrus.

Cyrus smiled back appreciatively. It felt weird, someone saying that they wouldn’t mind helping him through basic tasks that every teenager should know. And TJ didn’t even make fun of him.  _Huh. This was nice._

TJ turned the phone towards Cyrus. “Question fifteen. ‘What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?’ Oh, definitely the time one of the films I directed got screened in school for everyone to see. I was so nervous, but people really liked it,” Cyrus answered, smiling fondly at the memory. Buffy, Andi and Jonah had stayed up with him many nights over the phone just to help him calm down. Andi even made him a display piece that reminded her of the film, and Cyrus still had it to this day.

“Whoa, that’s incredible Cyrus,” TJ said, grabbing Cyrus’ shoulder. “I’m so happy for you.”

Cyrus smiled appreciatively and grabbed TJ’s hand with his own. “What about you?”

“Hmm tough one,” TJ said. “I’m not gonna say something like winning the basketball tournaments, cuz that’s not true. I mean, I am proud of it. But it’s not the greatest accomplishment of my life.”

“Then, what is?” Cyrus asked, leaning back in his seat as he looked over at TJ.

“Well, this one year, for my mom’s birthday, Amber and I worked and gave her the best day ever. We made sure she didn’t do any work, that we got everything handled. We went to the fair and we had the most fun ever. She was so happy, more than she had been in a long time. I guess, giving her that day and making her so happy is my greatest accomplishment,” TJ said, smiling wistfully. His eyes had become misty again, and he sniffed slightly. “Wow, I sound like such a saint.”

“Hey, no,” Cyrus protested. “That’s amazing TJ. Worth being your greatest accomplishment.”

TJ smiled gratefully at Cyrus, looking back down at the phone. “Question sixteen. ‘What do you value most in a friendship?’ Simple. For me, it’s trust and reliance,” TJ said.

“Same here,” Cyrus replied. “Interests and stuff aren’t really a problem for me. As long as I know that I can trust them.”

“Exactly. And, I know it’s only been a short time, but I trust you Cyrus,” TJ said meekly.

Cyrus smiled. “I trust you too, TJ.” He took the phone from TJ, checking the battery left and then reading the next question.

“Question seventeen. ‘What is your most treasured memory?’ I guess the day my movie got screened, actually. It was the first time I’ve done something new successfully. Plus, the support from my friends and family made that day pretty unforgettable,” Cyrus answered.

“That’s really nice. For me, I think that day, my mom’s birthday. Pretty unforgettable, like you said,” TJ said, smiling softly.

TJ took the phone and read. “Question eighteen. Oh wow, halfway there,” he said, raising his eyebrows at Cyrus. “Okay. ‘What is your most terrible memory?’ Well for me this is kind of obvious. The night my dad left. I spent all night awake, trying to listen for him coming home. It was horrible, walking by my mom’s room and hearing her cry. Amber also crept into my room and cried. Not the best night,” TJ said sadly.

“Yeah, I understand. For me, it’s probably the day Buffy moved away. She just left, no goodbye, no warning. We knew she was moving, but when we went to say goodbye, she was gone. And she didn’t speak to us for 2 months, until she came back that is. I missed her so much,” Cyrus said, smiling sadly.

TJ just reached over and gave Cyrus’ hand a squeeze, a silent sign of comfort. He turned over the phone for Cyrus to see.

“Question nineteen. ‘If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?’ Okay, why does this thing always circle back to death!” Cyrus exclaimed, slamming the phone on the tray table to TJ’s laughter.

“Well, go on,” TJ said in between laughs. “Answer it.”

“Okay, okay. I guess I’d start doing things I haven’t done before and have just been afraid to do. I don’t have much time, I’m not living the rest of my life in fear,” Cyrus answered, crossing his arms.

“I don’t know if I’d change much of how I live. Maybe I’d not push people away so much,” TJ said, resting his head on his hand. “Okay, my turn.”

He looked down at the phone. “Question twenty. ‘What does friendship mean to you?’ Isn’t this the same as the other question?” TJ looked up, confused.

“No, that one was what do you ‘value’ in friendship,” Cyrus corrected.

“Same difference. Anyway, my answer is the same. It means trust and having each other’s backs.”

Yeah, for me too.”

Cyrus took the phone from TJ. “Question twenty-one. ‘What roles do love and affection play in your life?’ Oh. Well, as an eternally single human,” Cyrus started, much to TJ’s amusement. “I have never been in a relationship. But still, I love my friends and family to death. So, they have pretty big roles in my life. I’d do anything for the people I love.”

“Yeah, I get that. I’ve also been single all my life,” TJ said with a smirk, winking at Cyrus. “But, I love my mom and sister so much. And I also really care about my friends. So same. I’d do anything for them.”

Cyrus felt his heart leap out of his body when TJ winked at him, his throat going dry.  _How the heck was he single? He was so cute._

“Can’t believe someone like you is single,” Cyrus mumbled. TJ heard it and raised his eyebrows, looking at Cyrus.

“Oh? Why is that, Cyrus?” he asked teasingly.

“I-Um. I mean,” Cyrus fumbled. “You are good-looking. Objectively. Like. Unbiased opinion.”

TJ just nodded, not convinced. “Sure.”

“Just take the phone,” Cyrus groaned, thrusting the phone into TJ’s hand. TJ laughed, taking the phone.

“Question twenty-two. ‘Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items.’ Okay, so about each other?” TJ asked.

Cyrus nodded. “So we both say one thing about the other. I think, instead of a total of five, let’s just both say three things about the other.”

“Cool, that works,” TJ agreed. “Okay, you’re smart.”

“You’re funny,” Cyrus replied.

“You’re encouraging.”

“You’re really caring.”

“You’re incredibly adept at helping people out.”

“You’re sweet and kind. Not to mention good-looking,” Cyrus said, adding a wink.

TJ looked taken aback, his cheeks going pink. “Oh! Uh, you too!” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

_Good job, Cyrus. Flirting is a gift, not a talent._

“But I’d argue and say you’re incredibly cuter,” TJ said, flashing a flirtatious smile, making it Cyrus’ turn to blush.

_Never mind. The gift is useless._

Taking the phone back, Cyrus read the next question. “Question twenty-three. ‘How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people’s?’ Hm. I mean, my family is still pretty close, even after everything. And, I don’t know. My childhood was like any other childhood, I guess. Just as happy as others.”

TJ nodded. “Yeah, my family right now is pretty close. We got each other. But probably my childhood was a bit sadder than most others. But that’s okay. It wasn’t terrible, only for a little while.”

Cyrus nodded, a small smile on his face. TJ looked over Cyrus’ shoulder to read the next question. “Last question of the set. Excited?” TJ asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Cyrus just rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile.

“Question twenty-four. ‘How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?’ Well, this is easy for me. I love my mother to bits. I’d say our relationship is pretty good,” TJ said smiling.

“Same here. My relationship with both my mom and stepmom are pretty good,” Cyrus replied.

They sat there, smiling at each other for a moment. Just then, the air hostess walked by, placing Cyrus’ long forgotten soda before him, causing the two to break out of their trances. Cyrus smiled back at TJ, taking a sip of his soda.

_TJ was a really nice and interesting person. But all he felt was that the boy was incredibly cute, and maybe Cyrus’ heart fluttered every time TJ smiled at him. But he wasn’t falling in love. Was he?_

_It was still just set two._

*

After Cyrus had downed his soda with a surprising amount of speed, he turned over to TJ. “Ready for set three?”

“Yup. We’re in the endgame now,” TJ said, smirking.

“Was that an Avengers reference?”

“Oh, you bet,” TJ replied, winking at Cyrus, much to Cyrus’ heart’s glee.

“Okay. You start,” Cyrus said, nodding at the phone. TJ picked it up from the tray table and began to read.

“Question twenty-five. ‘Make three true “we” statements each.’ Okay, I’ll go first,” TJ said, taking a moment to think. “Okay, so. We are both in the airplane heading home after visiting extended family. We are both people who really care about the people we love. And, we both are incredibly attractive,” TJ finished with a smirk.

Cyrus lightly shoved TJ in the shoulder. “Wow. I don’t know whether to see that as a compliment, or you praising yourself.”

“It’s both,” TJ replied, shrugging.

“Okay, my turn,” Cyrus said after shaking his head fondly. “We both have great dressing sense. We are both stupid for deciding to do these questions. But, we are both hopefully thankful that we decided to do them, because we got to know each other better.”

TJ smiled fondly, taking Cyrus’ hand in his. “Again, all true.”

Keeping their hands clasped, Cyrus took the phone from TJ and read the next question. “Question twenty-six. ‘Complete this sentence: “I wish I had someone with whom I could share…”’ Ah. My love for nature documentaries,” Cyrus said, looking off into the distance.

“Mood,” TJ said, hand on his heart. “For me, it’s my pop culture references. Someone who won’t judge my love for Shrek,” he answered, looking pointedly at Cyrus.

Cyrus narrowed his eyes, pouting at TJ. “I have taste, okay?”

“Yeah, and its blander than mayonnaise.”

“Oh haha.”

TJ stuck his tongue out, taking the phone from Cyrus. “Question twenty-seven. ‘If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know.’ That I need them to help me hide bodies every now and then,” TJ answered completely deadpanned.

Cyrus laughed. “Well, buddy I’m of no help to you then.”

TJ also giggled, but soon grew serious. “Actually, not joking around for a bit. I wasn’t always the best person. I was actually a jerk, someone who pushed everyone away. And sometimes, that tends to happen. So, if we were going to be close friends, I’d just tell you that I’m sorry if I ever push you away and act like a jerk. You will never deserve it, and I’m working on it,” he said, looking up nervously at Cyrus.

Cyrus smiled reassuringly, covering their clasped hands with his other hand. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Now, your turn,” TJ said, sniffing a bit.

“I’d tell you that sometimes, I’m a bit helpless. And I can get annoying. Just, that’s how I am sometimes. But even I am working on it,” Cyrus answered.

TJ looked up at Cyrus with a small smile. “For the record, I find it impossible to believe that you could ever be annoying.”

Cyrus felt his cheeks grow warm, but he kept his eyes focused on TJ, returning his smile. Cyrus looked over TJ’s shoulder to see the phone.

“Question twenty-eight. ‘Tell your partner what you like about them; be very honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you’ve just met.’ Oh where do I start?” Cyrus said, causing TJ to look away, blushing.

“Well, here goes. I like how you are clearly so caring and compassionate, and I find it hard to believe you could ever be a jerk. I like how you decided, rather than spending a flight sleeping and actually getting time to yourself, you decided it was worthwhile talking to this dorky boy who was next to you. And I’m glad you did,” Cyrus said, smiling. “Because I also like you. You’re a great listener and an amazing person to talk to. You’re a great,” Cyrus hesitated, unsure of what to say. “Friend,” he finally said. A part of him felt it wasn’t enough but it was enough for now.

TJ felt his eyes fill up a bit. He hadn’t expected Cyrus to say so many nice things and it caught him quite off-guard. “Wow, Cyrus. I, I just,” TJ said, trying to find words to even describe his emotions.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Cyrus said. “It’s your turn now.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s possible to top that, but I’ll try,” TJ said, rubbing his hands together. “I like how you are clearly such a good friend and a great person. I like how you genuinely care about people, and are willing to hear them out. I like how we just met, and you are already so willing to listen and talk to me. I like that when a weird boy fell asleep on your shoulder, and then tried to talk to you, you just responded as if it was the most natural thing on the planet. I like you too. You’re kind, funny, and not at all annoying. And even I’m glad you’re my,” TJ hesitated, his voice small. “My friend.”

Now Cyrus was the one lost for words, only able to lean across and wrap his arms around TJ, pulling him in for a hug. TJ reciprocated almost instantly, his head dropping down onto Cyrus’ shoulder. Cyrus buried his head in TJ’s shoulder, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

Pulling apart with soft smiles on their faces, TJ looked back down at the phone. “Question twenty-nine. ‘Share with your partner an embarrassing moment in your life.’ Oh. There was this one time when I turned up to school and my shirt was inside-out. And I didn’t realise until Marty pointed it out,” TJ said, suppressing a smile.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Cyrus reasoned.

“Well, coupled with the fact that I had a huge crush on him, I’d argue that it was mortifying. Also, it was a graphic shirt, so it was even more obvious.”

“Oh god,” Cyrus said, collapsing into laughter. “Okay, I take back my words.”

TJ laughed too, covering his mouth with his hand. “Well, I shared my harrowing memory. What’s yours?”

“Funnily enough, mine also involves a crush. Jonah was teaching me skateboarding. But, me being me, I lost control and fell into the bushes and broke my thumb,” Cyrus said, cringing slightly at the memory.

“Oh man, are you okay?” TJ asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.

“Oh yeah. My self-esteem though, now that suffered a hit.”

“I get you,” TJ said, nodding in agreement.

“Okay hand the phone,” Cyrus said. “Question thirty.”

“Ooh, we are nearing the end,” TJ said.

Cyrus rolled his eyes. “Question thirty. ‘When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?’ Whoa. Um, last I cried in front of someone was a week or so ago, when Andi, Buffy and I watched ‘The Book Thief’.”

“Whoa, is it that sad? I was gonna read it when I got back?” TJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m just gonna say, keep tissues nearby,” Cyrus warned. “And, last I cried by myself was two days ago, I think.”

“Why?”

“I don’t really know,” Cyrus shrugged. “Just one of those days.”

TJ nodded understandingly. “Yeah I get that. I last cried by myself a week ago. Again, don’t really remember the reason. I cried in front of Amber a month ago, cuz that was the day I came out to her,” TJ answered, his voice small.

“TJ,” Cyrus said, grabbing his hand.

“It was out of happiness, I swear,” TJ reassured, turning his hand to interlock their fingers.

Cyrus smiled and held out the phone for TJ to read.

“Question thirty-one. ‘Tell your partner something that you like about them already.’ Wait, haven’t we already answered something like this?” TJ asked, laughing.

“I think the psychologist was running out of questions at this point,” Cyrus said, laughing along.

“Anyway, I already like your smile and your great personality,” TJ said, smiling brightly.

“Oh,” Cyrus said, his face all in a grin, his cheeks growing red. “Those are two things, by the way.”

“Seriously?” TJ said, unimpressed.

“I’m just saying!” Cyrus said, holding up his hands. “Okay, I already like your humour. And your eyes,” Cyrus said, winking.  _Bold move, Goodman. Maybe flirting is a viable career option._

“Really?” TJ asked, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. And Cyrus was hit with the surprising urge to lean forward and kiss TJ’s cheek. Or boop his nose.  _Wait, what?_

“Okay, my turn,” Cyrus said, looking down at his phone. “Question thirty-two. ‘What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?’ Okay, this is kinda obvious. Like, insulting a person based on who they are, like sexuality and race and stuff,” Cyrus answered.

“Yeah, I agree. I’ve heard people make those jokes and it just makes me feel weird,” TJ concurred.

“Well, that was simple,” Cyrus said, handing TJ the phone.

“It really was,” TJ agreed. Then, looking down at the phone, he read the next question. “Question thirty-three. ‘If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven’t you told them yet?’ Okay, that’s it,” TJ said, slamming the phone down and getting up from his seat, with the backdrop of Cyrus’ laughter.

“TJ, the seatbelt sign is up, we can’t get up,” Cyrus said in between laughs.

“Why is this guy so obsessed with death?” he said once he had sat down again.

“Just answer the question.”

“Fine,” TJ said, thinking for a bit. “I guess I would regret not telling my mom I love her.”

“TJ, I’m sure she knows,” Cyrus started, but TJ cut him off.

“I know, I know. But we had a fight before I left, and I said some things I really didn’t mean. So, I would want to let her know.”

Cyrus smiled. “I get that. I would regret not coming out to my parents. All four of them. I don’t know, maybe I’ll tell them soon. I’m just, afraid.”

“It’s okay. It’s your choice who you tell and when,” TJ said with a small smile. He handed over the phone to Cyrus. “Your turn.”

Cyrus took the phone and looked down. “Question thirty-four. ‘Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?’ Oh easy, I’d save this box I have that has mementoes of all kinds. Like bracelets Andi has made me, tickets stubs and posters and other things from being with my friends.”

“Like a memory box?”

“Yeah. Andi’s mom is the one who recommended we try it, and I’m so glad she did. So yeah, I’d definitely go back in for that.”

“That’s really nice,” TJ said with a smile. “I’d run in and get my sketchbook. I spent too much time on it and I am not letting my hard work go up in flames.”

Cyrus groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “Was that a pun?”

“Maybe,” TJ said, sticking his tongue out. Cyrus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_Why was he attracted to him? Wait, attracted, what?_

“Okay, my turn,” TJ said, snatching the phone. “Question thirty-five. ‘Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?’ Hm. I guess, for me, it would be my mom. I can’t even imagine not having her around. She’s been for us through everything,” TJ said, his voice barely a whisper.

“Makes sense. For me, it would be my Bubbe Rose. We’re really close, and I couldn’t imagine losing her,” Cyrus said, smiling sadly.

TJ smiled back at Cyrus, handing back the phone. Except this time, their fingers brushed slightly, causing them to freeze. Cyrus could feel his heart beat faster, and he gulped as he took the phone from TJ.

_No way were the questions working. They were just becoming better friends. Right?_

Cyrus took a deep breath and looked down at the phone. “Last question. ‘Share a personal problem and ask your partner’s advice on how they might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen.’ Well, this is confusing,” Cyrus said, looking up perplexed.

“Yeah, kinda,” TJ said, furrowing his eyebrows. “Anyway, I can go first. Um, so I’m starting to think about college. And everyone is telling me to go do basketball. But, I kinda want to study History and Art. I don’t know, what should I do? I don’t wanna disappoint Coach and everyone else, but I also want to do my own thing.”

“Well, your heart lies in History right? So you should do what you feel is right. I guess, if you still want to keep up with basketball, I’m sure there are colleges that have good History and Art departments and a good sports program. You should ask around,” Cyrus replied, looking reassuringly at TJ.

“Huh. You’re right. God, on reflection my problem seems so stupid,” TJ said, laughing.

“No, no, it’s not! Believe me, I understand. College choices are a whole other stress,” Cyrus said.

“I guess that’s true.”

“Well, my problem is weird. I don’t know. I have this list of things I want to do, but for some reason I just never do them. And they vary in difficulty from laughably easy to kinda tough. And, I don’t know. I just need someone to tell me why I haven’t done them yet,” Cyrus said, wringing his hands together.

“Maybe you are scared that you’ll ‘fail’. To which, you shouldn’t be scared of that. I mean, failing isn’t the end of the world. You may just look a little stupid for a second and then people will forget about it,” TJ said.

Cyrus nodded slowly, a smile spreading on his face. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He smiled and then began to hand back the phone until the realisation came to him.

“What happened?” TJ asked, confused.

“We’re done,” Cyrus said, barely audible.

“Really?” TJ asked in disbelief. “Barely feels like any time passed.”

“And yet, the flight is landing soon.”

“So, we should get through with the last part as soon as we can.”

Oh yes. The staring. Cyrus had both been silently anticipating and dreading the moment.  He pulled up the timer on his phone, his hands shaking slightly as he set it to 4 minutes. Since they were landing and their tray tables were put back up, the phone was balanced precariously on his knee. Looking back up t TJ, they both nodded as Cyrus started the timer. And they stared in each other’s eyes.

In those 4 minutes, Cyrus looked at the boy in front of him and thought about everything that had happened in those two hours. He had gone from just a person next to him, to a boy who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, to the cute boy who sat next to him, to TJ. TJ whose smile was enough to warm Cyrus’ heart, whose laugh made said heart skip a beat, whose eyes were comforting. TJ who was basketball captain but loved History and sketched in his free time. TJ who acknowledged his past mistakes. TJ who made one too many Shrek references. TJ who loved and cared about his mom and sister so much. TJ who Cyrus had gotten to know in a way he couldn’t have imagined when he boarded the flight that morning.

In those 4 minutes, TJ looked at the boy who sat near the window seat of the flight, a boy he hadn’t given much thought when he entered. A boy who in his subconscious, became his human pillow, much to his embarrassment. But that led to him getting to know one of the most incredible people he could have ever met. He had gone from the boy in the window seat to Cyrus. Cyrus who liked making films, and undeservingly put himself down when in reality he was amazing. Cyrus who cared about his friends immensely. Cyrus who loved all his parents equally. Cyrus whose eyes were warm and welcoming, whose smirks sent TJ’s heart dancing. Cyrus who, while seemingly being annoyed by TJ’s references, always laughed in the end. Cyrus who TJ had come to want in his life.

As the seconds went by, and the flight descended, Cyrus and TJ stared into each other’s eyes. Inch by inch, they leaned in closer and closer. Some unspoken thing made Cyrus suddenly want to push the boundaries, to go closer. Some invisible force made TJ want nothing more than to just get closer, to test the limits.

The timer rang, a beeping filling the air around them, but TJ and Cyrus were oblivious to the sound. They got closer and closer, unsure of where they were going. Just then, the flight landed with a hard bump, causing the two to jump apart. Cyrus looked away, his face warm.  _Did that just happen? Did they just get that close?_

Cyrus snuck a glance at TJ, who was also a blushing mess. In a frenzy, the two began to gather their things, unsure of what to say to each other. Cyrus could feel his heart practically leap out of his chest. It should have been weird. But it wasn’t.

All the way from the flight to the baggage belts, TJ and Cyrus walked together in silence. After a while of walking, Cyrus felt a hand brush by his and he looked down to see TJ’s hand close to his. Still in silence, Cyrus interlocked their fingers, giving TJ’s hand a squeeze. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw TJ smile at the gesture.

After they had collected their luggage and were near the exit, TJ stopped, causing Cyrus to turn around in confusion.

“What happened?” Cyrus asked.

“Can’t believe we were about to separate without exchanging numbers,” TJ said softly.

Cyrus smacked his head with his hand. “Oh my god! We are idiots. Here,” Cyrus said, thrusting his phone towards TJ, grabbing TJ’s phone from his hand in the process. After they had both put in their respective numbers, they returned the phones, bright smiles on their faces.

“You know, we only live an hour and a half away from each other,” Cyrus said, smirking. “So, don’t forget that I exist.”

“I don’t think I could forget you if I tried,”  TJ said, smiling softly.

“Well, me neither,” Cyrus said with a matching smile.

They stood there in silence, both unwilling to move. But soon, they had to go their own ways.

“Nice meeting you, TJ,” Cyrus said.

“Nice meeting you too, Cyrus,” TJ replied.

“And in conclusion, did the questions work?”

“I guess we’ll have to see.”

Cyrus started to turn to head off, until he felt TJ grab his hand. He looked at him in confusion, as TJ nervously moved forward and pressed a quick kiss to Cyrus’ cheek, his face red.

“Bye Cyrus,” TJ mumbled as he ran away, turning around to get one last look at him.

Cyrus just stood there for a while in shock before smiling and turning to go his own way. As he looked back at the retreating figure of TJ, he thought to himself.

_Maybe they didn’t fall in love. But Cyrus definitely wanted to see more of TJ._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this fic is dedicated to aditi, sarah and innayah, my closest friends in this fandom. I love you guys so much  
> I wasn’t planning on writing this fic, but then the news of the cancellation came out. And needless to say, I was devastated. I only recently made this tumblr, and I am not ready to say goodbye to all the people I have spoken to here. So I took a break from my regular angst fest to write a fluff fic, cuz i needed to heal tbh. But don’t worry, the regular angst will come back. 
> 
> I love all of you so much.


End file.
